The Crying Sunrise
by Markanovanlink
Summary: Wufei, Quatre and Trowa find themselves in a whirlwind of lustful emotions.
1. Chapter 1

The Crying Sunrise

Lemon, POV and Some Angst  
4x5 and 3x4  
Plot: Wufei, Quatre and Trowa find themselves in a whirlwind of lustful emotions.

I look at the digital clock on the dresser next to the bed that I am lying in. 4:35a.m. is what my one opened eye sees. I sigh when I listen to the noise that woke me up. It is a soft crying sound coming from the other room. I hear the sound of someone opening a door and walking down the hallway, then silence. As I begin to close my eyes once more, I hear the sound again. The crying is choked by deep suffocating breaths. The crying is very low but I hear it as if I was standing next to that person.

I don't know why I got up. It is really none of my business. What they do in their bedroom is their business not mine. So why am I getting up to go to the door of their room? As I walk down the hall, I realize that the door is half way open. I stand up against the wall at an angle so I can see the whole door. The door is old just like the rest of this ugly cabin we are hiding in. Hiding like cowards. We should be fighting not hiding. The crying , I hear it again. This time it is just a lot of sniffs. What can he be possibly crying about? So weak. How can I be this weak. I am standing in front of someone else's room door trying to wonder why someone is crying. Not only weak but nosy. A voice in my head finally says "Don't get involved." So I walk away from the door and head back to my room when I hear someone behind me.

I turned around only to see a figure walk out of the room and down the hall towards the front door of the cabin. I follow the figure silently and slowly. Once outside the figure runs towards the woods. Why am I following him? Hell, why is he running like he lost everything in the world?

When he stopped running I hid behind a tree and watched him. He fell to his knees in the muddy grass and started to cry again only this time the crying was hard and loud. I should go back to the cabin and let him have his time alone. But I stay. The sun is beginning to rise and he still is crying. The first rays hit his small body with bright colors which bounce off his pale skin. His hair reflects the suns rays in a bright yellowish white. I run my eyes down his flawless back. He must be cold with out a shirt on. He is only wearing lose white pants. He finally starts to shiver. I just want to run over there and put my arms around him and tell him everything will be okay, but I don't know that because I don't know what is wrong with him.

Why am I worried about him anyway? I don't have feelings for others. I don't want to, but I feel something. He is the only person who seemed to care about me. I know he cares about the others but I am not use to having someone care about me. Right now he needs someone to care about him.

I began to unbutton my shirt as I watch him crying. He doesn't hear me come behind him and put my shirt around him. He stops crying to look at me. Why is there fear in his eyes as he looks at me? He drops his head saying, "Thanks."

"No problem. So why are you out here so early?"

"Just wanted to see the sun rise."

"Crying?" I hold his face in my hands and look into the tear filled aquas saying, " Do you want to talk about it?" He looked down again and then up to my eyes and then closed his eyes. His lips moved forming a soundless name. I knew whose name it was. "Trowa?"

"Yes."

"So what is wrong?" He puts his head down into his tiny hands and starts to cry again. Why does he cry so much? I am never really around the others much, but when I am or if we are on a mission he is always so emotional. So emotional that it makes me feel something, but a soldier is not suppose to feel anything. But Quatre makes me feel something everytime he gets emotional or something. Right now I feel like I should put my arms around him. I wonder what it is like to feel someone's embrace. I never had anyone hold me when I was scared or alone. My life was full of obedience and training never really love but respect, my family was big on respect. The only time I felt someone touch me was if I was being punished, interrogated, or examined by doctors.

Once I was touch on the cheek by Her. Then I didn't appreciate Her, but now I wish I could relive my life just so I can tell Her how much I really cared. But I didn't know how to show care then.

Today I will try. I put both arms around Quatre's small shoulders and pull him close to me. He tried to pull away but gave up because I wasn't letting go. He placed his head on my chest and sobbed silently. I began to run my fingers through his golden hair trying my best to comfort him. He is so warm against my body. His hot tears run down my skin giving me a strange feeling in my spine. I hold him tighter to me as he puts his arms around my waist. His hands touching my back. I bite my lip to keep form moaning. Why do I feel so strange?

Quatre stops crying and moves his body up so that his head is up under my chin. I lean back so he can be comfortable but I end up on my back. Cursing to my self Quatre picks his head up to smile at me. His skin is flushed from crying but his eyes are clear. He is so beautiful. What the hell am I saying! He is a boy! I am a boy. Boys don't think other boys beautiful. Well straight ones don't, oh boy! I feel my face turn a shade darker as he looks at me.

I guess I was staring. "What!"

"Nothing you look like you are embarrassed or something."

"Me embarrassed, hmp."

"Sorry."

"So are you going to tell me what made you cry," I began to wipe a left over tear trail from under his bright aqua eyes with my thumb "but if you don't what to talk about..." Quatre had cut off my sentence when he swung his head against my neck and chest crying. All I could do was hold him. What if Duo saw us like this? Me laying on my back on the ground with my arms around Quatre. I would never hear the end of it. Duo would blow it out of proportion. I can hear all the jokes he would have everytime he saw me. In a way I kind of like laying here with Quatre on top of me. What am I saying I not that way right? I don't like boys that way but I cant stand girls. I only feel emotional when I'm around Quatre. Maybe I feel something for him. Sometimes all I do is think about Quatre, praying that nothing happens to him in this war. What is it that I feel for him?

"I thought he loved me." Quatre's words hit my neck with hot breaths that made me feel tingly. "He told me he could never love me. I wish I never told him that. I wish I didn't. I wish..." His tears began a new trail going down my neck.

"Quatre you don't really know him. How are you so sure you love him?" With that Quatre looked at me puzzled. Well it is the truth, I thought.

"Do you know what it's like being in love?"

"I don't know."

"Well I have these feelings for him that are so strong that they make me think about him all the time and want to be with him all the time."

"Kind of like Relena."

"Well she is more bold than I, but I do take no for answer." With that we both laughed a little but his happy smile seem to vanish.

"Quatre, I would like to confess something to you."

"What is it?"

"Well I not sure how to say this but I think I am in love with you if what you are saying is true. Wait don't say anything just hear me out. You are the first person I have known in a long time who seemed to cared about me. I feel something for you. Everytime I am around you I don't feel so alone. Your smile makes me realized there still a reason to fight this stupid war. I never knew my feelings for you were this strong until I held you in my arms. I know you love Trowa and I am not asking you to love me but I do want you to know that I do love you because I feel that I will always think about you and want to be with you."

I feel tears in my eyes as I close them. Please Quatre don't say anything. Please don't. I don't know why I blurted all that out like that. Oh Nataku if only I was stronger. I just feel so alone.

"You don't have to." Damn! Must have said it out loud. Quatre looked at me and smiled, "Life is to short to hold in all of our emotions. Wufei have you ever been kissed?" What the hell! I don't believe He is asking me if I ever been kissed. I turn my face from his in order to keep him from seeing me turn funny colors. I hear him say, "It's okay," as he ran his hands over my face turning it so I could face him. I look at his beautiful eyes as they seemed to get closer to mine. I froze as his lips touched mine. Is Quatre kissing me! I feel his hot tongue run slowly over my lips. Then He stopped and looked at me. I must be in shock because I can't move or say anything. "Wufei?"

"Huh."

"Are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"Wufei are you all right?"

"Oh yeah. Quatre, why did you do that? Don't you..."

With one finger over my lips he cut my sentence off saying, "lets go back to the cabin I am cold." He pulled me to my feet and place his arm through mine. We said nothing as we made our way back to the cabin. But I had two fingers on my lips the whole trip. I guess that is why he was smiling the whole way. I just couldn't believe he did that. Didn't he love Trowa. I mean I don't want to be a substitute, but I do want to know what it is like to be with Quatre.

As we reached the cabin, Heero and Duo were getting into the jeep. Heero looked at us and told us that they were going to town to get some supplies and they would be back in five hours. Duo told me that Trowa had taken my bike to go to town but he promise to bring it back safe and sound. Duo looked at me and Quatre and started to say something but Heero had pulled him by his braid into the jeep and sped off. Quatre waved his hand until they were out of sight and grab my arm pulling me into the cabin and locked the door.

Quatre smiled at me and told me he wanted to show me something. I nodded and followed him. As we walk into his room, I suddenly remembered he and Trowa sleep in this room together. I looked around the room and saw two beds instead of the big bed I thought was in here. Maybe Duo and Heero have the room with the one big bed. I was about to add two and two together until I felt Quatre's hands push me on one of the beds. Quatre's hands were on my face as his lips went for mine. This time I wasn't in shock when he did it. His tongue run along my cheek up to my ear. While he sucked on my ear he whispered, "Let me make love to you."

"What about Trowa?"

"He not here is he?"

"No he is not, but I don't want you to do anything thing that you will regret. What if he changes his mind?" I really didn't want to get hurt.

"He won't change his mind. Trowa told me he can never love anyone like me. I need someone to love. I can't survive in this war without something or someone to fight for. Time is to valuable in a war. You take love where you can get it. Since you are giving it to me I am going to take it. Now that I know you love me I need you to help me make up for the lost time I spent going after Trowa when I should have been going after the one who really loved me. Will you let me begin to love you?"

"Quatre, I never," never made it from my lips as I felt his lips against mine. I could feel his tongue pushing its way through my lips. I parted my lips so I could feel his tongue against mine. He broke the kiss and started to push me against the bed. I laid on my back as He got on top of me. I felt his tongue everywhere. I felt so hot. I never in my whole life felt this way before. Oh Nataku. Oh Quatre. His tongue was sliding down my chest and over my nipples. I felt his hands on my hips. He was pulling down my pants. I gashed when I realized what he was doing.

"Do you trust me Wufei?" I panted a yes to him as he began to slowly pull my pants down my legs. When he went for my boxers he licked my ear and told me to trust him. Now I am naked on a bed looking at Him remove my shirt from his body and any other garments he might have had on. I couldn't tell him I was scared. I can do this. I am a Gundam Pilot. We are afraid of noth... oh his hands what is he doing. I almost shriek when he put his hands on my inner thighs. I feel so hot there. I feel a burning feeling between my legs. On Nataku what is wrong with me? I feel my body shake as Quatre sucks and bites at my neck. His tongue traveled down my chest again but this time it goes all the way to my navel. I almost screamed when he dipped his tongue in my navel. His tongue went down even further until it touched the burning feeling between my legs.

"Quatre!"

"Do you want me Wufei?"

"Yesss!"

"How bad?"

"Really gotdamn bad!" I felt myself scream out as Quatre's lips surrounded that burning. I clenched the sheets and tried not to thrust into his mouth. I could feel him sucking me and moving his tongue all over. I never felt like this before. Hell I never did this before. I could feel my body tense up as I screamed out Quatre's name. Everything went white until I felt his fingers on the back of my neck. I looked into his eyes as he began to speak but I didn't hear. He got closer to me and kissed me I could taste my self as I sucked on his tongue. He moved from my mouth and started to suck my ear as he repeated what he said.

"I want to be inside you." He put his hands in my hair taking the black rubber band off. After playing in my hair for sometime he reached over me and picked something up off the dresser. He looked me in the eye and said "trust me." I couldn't see what he was doing because he put all my hair in my face. After a while, I felt a wet finger pushing in me. As I was about to get up to get away, I felt a hand hold me down. Quatre looked at me again and said "Trust me Wufei. Just relax." So I did what he said. I could feel the finger slid in again but deeper this time. It hurt like hell when he put in three fingers. "This will hurt at first but trust me." I nodded as I try to fight the tears in my eyes. He was pushing his hardness inside me. Oh Nataku this really hurts. He was going really slow and deep. I felt a shock run through my body. He hit something inside me that made me get hard all over again. All I could do was moan. Quatre must have heard me because he started to move in and out of me a little faster hitting that same spot that made me moan even louder. I could feel his hand start pumping me as he increased his thrusts in my body.

"Oh Nataku!" I felt myself explode in Quatre's hand just he went for one final deep thrust that caused him to explode inside me. He collapsed on my chest. I rubbed his back because he was breathing harder than me. He soon got up and eased out of me and took me in his arms.

"Are you okay Wufei?"

"Yeah." His arms became tighter as he put his face in my hair. I can hear him say thankyou in my hair. I felt so safe in his arms. I thought nothing could break this perfect moment, until the door to the room opened up.

"Quatre, I am sorry about earlier but I had to think so I..." Trowa stood at the door with both fists balled up tight and one emerald green glaring at me and Quatre.


	2. Chapter 2

The Crying Sunrise

Lemon, POV and Some Angst  
4x5 and 3x4  
Plot: Wufei, Quatre and Trowa find themselves in a whirlwind of lustful emotions.

I had to came back. I didn't mean to tell him that I could never love him. I love him so much. More than life its self. It just that I don't know how to show the way I feel to him. I couldn't stay in the same room with him after I told him I could never love him. I knew I hurt him. He never hides his feelings. I just couldn't stand his tears. I had to leave. So I took off on Wufei's bike. I had to think.

Quatre you can't love me. The scars of my past won't let me get close to you. I don't know how to express emotions. You need someone who can love you without limits. But what will I do when you find that person? I can't let anyone take you away from me. I need you. Maybe I need to be more like Heero. I am going to follow my emotions and make loving you my mission. I will prove to myself that I can express my love to you.

I turned the bike around and went back to the cabin. I will tell you how I really feel. As I opened the door to our room, I looked down to the ground so I could get the courage to tell Quatre how I really feel about him. "Quatre, I am sorry about earlier but I had to think so I..." My train of words were cut off by the sight of a naked Wufei and Quatre. All I could do was stare at them.

This can't be happening. No this is some stupid dream. What the hell is going on? Didn't he say he loved me? Wufei, how can you take him from me that quick? Can I really blame Quatre? Damn you Wufei.

"Trowa?" I couldn't say anything to Quatre. I didn't know what to say. I watched as Quatre disentangled himself form Wufei, wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked towards me. I didn't show any emotions on my face as he looked at me and said my name as if it were a question.

"I'm sorry Trowa."

"For what? You did nothing wrong. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." With that I turned towards the door and walk out the room. I could hear him scream my name, but I kept on walking. I ended up outside looking at the sun. With tears in my eyes I screamed out I love you Quatre in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Crying Sunrise

Lemon, POV and Some Angst  
4x5 and 3x4  
Plot: Wufei, Quatre and Trowa find themselves in a whirlwind of lustful emotions.

I watched Quatre fall upon his knees on the floor as he screamed out Trowa's name. I didn't know whether to get up and hold him or stay where I was. I knew he still loved Trowa and I knew that I loved Quatre. "Quatre? Do you want me to leave? I will understand."

"No. I'm fine it's just that..." I couldn't stand looking at him like this so I placed my finger on his lips to quiet him.

"I going to go take a shower, if you need me Quatre, just call me. I want you to have some time to think. You are and might always be in love with him. If you still want him it is okay with me. Remember no matter what happens I will always be your friend. No matter what the outcome of this situation is, you will always be apart of my heart." With that I walked out of his room. As I closed the door, I could hear him crying again. I tear myself away from the door and go in my room to shower and change.

After my shower, I went in search of Trowa. I needed to know. Did Trowa really love Quatre or not. Trowa was nowhere in the cabin so I went outside. "Trowa!" I could see him standing under a tree with his long brown bangs covering his face. He didn't answer me so I call his name again. As I got closer to him, he tilted his head down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Trowa?"

"Hn?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Quatre."

"Why?"

"Because we do."

"Hn."

"Don't you know Quatre loves you?"

"Then why is he sleeping with you?"

"You love him don't you?"

"I never said that."

"And you never said you didn't. You told Quatre you couldn't love him. Why? Why lie to the one you love? Where is the justice in that?" I hated this. Why am I doing this? I know he loves you and now I know you love him. It would be an injustice for me to stand inbetween them. Even though it was ripping my heart apart. I couldn't let Quatre cry anymore. I can't let my friends suffer for my own happiness. I don't deserve happiness anyway.

"Wufei do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then love him and leave me alone."

After saying that he brushed pass me, but I grabbed both of his arms, "Don't do this. He loves you." He shrugged me off and started to walk away. No emotions showed on his face during our little conversation. Something made me snap. Does he ever react to anything? I just want some kind of reaction. "Are you mad that I got him in bed before you did Trowa?" Maybe that last remark was out of line. It wasn't like me to say something like that but I wanted him to be mad, hurt, or something.

The "be careful what you wish for" phrase hit me hard in my jaw. Trowa hit me! He stood over me and grabbed my shirt bringing me closer to him. I didn't give him a chance to say anything as I swung my fists. After who knows how long, I heard Quatre yelling at us to stop fighting. But it was to late for Quatre got hit from one side with a round house kick intending for Trowa and from the other side with a fist that was meant to block that kick. We both yelled "Quatre!" at the same time as his unconscious body hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

The Crying Sunrise

Lemon, POV and Some Angst  
4x5 and 3x4  
Plot: Wufei, Quatre and Trowa find themselves in a whirlwind of lustful emotions.

Quatre!" was all I could say as he hit the ground. Me and Wufei were fighting and Quatre got caught right in the middle. I picked him up before Wufei had a chance to and stalked into the house. He was close behind me. I wish Wufei didn't exist right now. Why are you stealing my Quatre? I placed Quatre on the couch and yelled at Wufei to go get some ice. When Wufei went into the kitchen, I heard Quatre moan. "Quatre are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"You got knocked out." After I said that he closed his eyes. I could see the tears he was trying to prevent by closing them.

"I'm so sorry Trowa."

"About what. Wufei and I hit you."

"No, about earlier."

I took a deep breath as his tears seem to escape his closed lids. Just then Wufei came back in. He came and sat down right next to Quatre and took his hand. I wanted so much to kill Wufei. I guess it really isn't Wufei's fault. I am the one who told Quatre I can never love him.

"Can I talk to Quatre alone?"

"Sure do whatever you like." With that said, I left the room so they could talk. I went into the kitchen and stood by the door. I didn't mean to be noisy but I couldn't help it. I couldn't hear exactly what was being said but I could see that Wufei was doing most of the talking. I watched as Wufei put his hand on Quatre's shoulder and said "I am so sorry I did that to you." Wufei turned away from Quatre and headed towards the kitchen. He stood at the door with a serious look in his eyes. "I need the keys to my bike, I have a mission." As I gave him his keys, he grabbed my hand and told me to hold Quatre. Once he let go he turned around and headed for the door of the cabin.

Hold Quatre, what was he talking about? I came out of the kitchen only to see Quatre with his face in his hands. Quatre's body shook with each of his sobs. "Quatre are you okay?" What had Wufei said to him for him to break down like this. "Quatre?" Quatre silenced his crying and stood up. I knew he was going to go and find a place where he could cry. He always did that when he was on the verge of tears. I grabbed him before he could leave the room and held him in a tight embrace. "What did Wufei say to you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Let me go! I tried of being told that no one loves me! Let me go! Please let me go!" I couldn't let him go. I held him tighter until he stopped struggling. "Trowa don't." I could hear him say as I pressed his face against my chest. Did Wufei do this for me? No, he did it for Quatre. He really did love Quatre.

"Quatre I can't let you go. I don't want to let you go."

"Why are you doing this to me? I guess you and Wufei think its fun to play with my emotions don't you. You tell me you don't love me, he tells me he does, then he doesn't and you stand here telling me you won't let me go. I hate both of you!" Quatre pushed away from me so hard that he hit the floor. Once he got on his feet, Duo and Heero walked into the cabin.

"Hey what's up...ouch!" Quatre had snatched the keys out of Duo's hand and pushed past him and Heero getting into the jeep outside. I ran past them and called out Quatre's name but he was already out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

The Crying Sunrise

Lemon, POV and Some Angst  
4x5 and 3x4  
Plot: Wufei, Quatre and Trowa find themselves in a whirlwind of lustful emotions.

The wind whips through my hair as I speed down the street on my bike. A mission, I have a mission and I must stay focus. The wind stings my face as I go faster. I am so sorry Quatre. I had to tell him I didn't love him. I had to. He loves Trowa anyway. Who am I to stand in their way. I hope he understands why I said what I said yesterday. The wind finally stops smacking my face when I stop my bike.

Here is where I will find true justice. My mission is to kill General Treize Khushrenada. The only justice about this mission is that I know Treize will kill me. I fought him once before and loss. This time I dont care whether I win or lose. I can no longer fight without someone to fight for. Soon Nataku, I will die in battle against a worthy opponent.

I stare at the size of the mansion Treize lives in. It is huge with a white palace effect. I got pass all the security points until I stood on the balcony of Treize's bedroom. I look at the dark sky and sigh. Soon the sun would rise. Quatre, you were the crying sunrise that lit up my dark soul. I looked once more for the rising sun before I opened the balcony door to Treize's room. I slip into the room without a sound. I take my sword in my hand and clenched it tightly. I walk toward his bed and stand in front of it for awhile. Treize is sleeping. He looks so peaceful. Not a care in the world. I bet you don't care about anybody. I bet you just use people to get what you want. I bet Quatre thinks that about me. I close my eyes trying to fight back tears that are not needed right now. Not now. "Dragon."

"Prepare to defend yourself!"

"Really you picked an awful time to duel with me. Its only 3:45 in the morning. Well, since you insist on fighting right now, give me a moment to get dress."

"No, we fight like this!" I watched as Treize got up off the bed naked. Naked! I turned my eyes away so that they were focused on the floor.

"Should we still fight like this?" All I could do was shake my head. "Thank you kindly Dragon. Trust me I won't let anyone know you're here. I respect you and your challenge." I tried to keep my eyes down so that Treize could have his privacy, but I found myself looking up at him. His body reminded me of the stone cut statues at the museum. My eyes rested upon his muscular chest. Why do I want to touch it so badly? "Do I impress you Dragon?"

"What? Um, of course not! Stop playing stupid games with me and fight!" He smiled at me and picked up his sword. I smirked and ran towards him with mine. We fought what seemed like hours. Treize was stronger than me. He took advantage of my weakness and held the sword against my neck. "Well what are you waiting for? Kill me you spineless bastard!"

"My, such harsh language for a youth. Tell me Chang Wufei, why do you want to die so badly?" I said nothing and started to stare at the ground. I could feel my eyes watering again. Not now. Please, not now. The sword on my neck was replaced by a hand on my cheek. "Wufei, look at me." I couldn't. I am so weak. So weak that my enemy knows how weak. I couldn't stop the tears. Why? Why do I feel this way? So lonely. So scared.

"Please, put me out of my misery. I not worthy of anything."

"Of life. You are worthy of life, my little Dragon." I felt Treize's strong arms wrap around my body. He holds me and places my head under his chin. How ironic. Quatre was comforted by me, the last person on earth who he would think would. And now I am being comforted by Treize, the last person on earth I could think of.

"Why Treize? I'm your enemy. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have always wanted to. After our first battle, I waited for you to return to me Dragon. I have dreamed about you ever since then."

"You've dreamed about me?"

"Yes, my Dragon. I dreamed of making love to you too." I was in shock. Did I hear him right. Treize, my enemy, wants to make love to me. I couldn't believe it. I can't believe it. "Will you let me Dragon?" I could feel his tongue on my neck.

"Treize." I felt myself whispered his name as he licked my ear. His hands were all over me and before I knew it, I was naked and on his bed. His tongue traveled up and down my body sending me into a whole new world. His tongue swirled around my inner thighs. I couldn't control my breathing. I thought I would pass out before he touched me where I really wanted him to. I put my hands in his sandy brown hair as he took me into his mouth. I threw my head back and arched my back up. His lips and tongue worked me dry. I was on the verge of passing out when I felt him put a wet finger in me.

"Dragon, I have wanted you for so long. Will you let me claim you?" I screamed a yes as his finger hit a spot that made me harder. I could see him lick his lips as he made me moan louder with his fingers. After he removed his fingers, he got off the bed. I was able to say something when he came back. He pressed his lips against mine tasting me with his tongue. I put my arms around his neck so he could kiss me deeper. I could feel his hardness press against my thigh while mine made contact with his stomach. I moaned in his mouth when he pressed harder against my body.

"Treize, please."

"Anything for you Dragon." I watched him open a jar that he must have gotten when he got up. He put two fingers in the jar scooping up some clear lotion like stuff. I watched as he rubbed it on his hardness. I wanted to touch him so badly but before I could he was putting my legs on his shoulders. As he leaned forward I could feel my knees touch my chest. He shift his body up and entered me. I almost cried out in pain. He was way bigger than Quatre. I closed my eyes tight. I could feel his tongue lick my tears away. He didn't move until I opened my eyes. He pushed in me hitting that spot. I was screaming in pleasure as he kept on hitting me there harder and harder. As his hand squeeze me, I exploded and clamped down on his hardness while screaming. I felt him release inside me.

After a few moments, he pulled out of me and took me in his strong arms. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him only to see a sad expression on his face. Before I could ask what was wrong he spoke in a low sad voice, "Who is Quatre?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Crying Sunrise

**_I am sorry if I have been confusing people with the POVs. I am only using Wufei's and Trowa's POVs. Sorry for taking so long in writing the next part. Thank you to everyone who told me they liked my fic._**

_**Warning: There is a mild rape scene and **__**I have rewritten this Chapter**_

Lemon, POV and Some Angst  
4x5 and 3x4  
Plot: Wufei, Quatre and Trowa find themselves in a whirlwind of lustful emotions.

It has been two months since he left. I can't believe he said that he hated me. I never thought he could hate anyone. I am not sure where he is. I wish I could find him and tell him how sorry I am about everything. I should have told him sooner that I really do love him. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes only to see his drowning aquas staring at me.

All I want to do is tell you how sorry I am Quatre.

"Trowa, are you hungry?"

"No Cathy, I'm not."

"You're thinking of that boy aren't you?"

"What boy?"

"The blonde. You know if I didn't know any better I would think you liked him more than a friend." I look at her with a blank look and then smiled at her. She looked shocked and walked out of the room quickly. I started to get up to go after her but my lab top started to beep. I typed in my password in order to see the message. Another mission, I should have known. I go over the information until one word stops me in my tracks. Sandrock. Quatre would be on this mission with me. I can finally see him again. After memorizing all the information, I erased the message and got my coat. I left the circus in silence. I hope Cathy won't be mad, but I had to do this mission right away. I had to see Quatre.

I jumped in Heavy Arms and took off to the OZ base on L-69. I was to meet Quatre at sixteen hundred hours behind the base's airfield. I landed and hid Heavy Arms. I walked about a mile to the place where Quatre was supposed to be. My breath almost stopped when I saw him. He was as beautiful as ever.

"Trowa are you ready to do this?"

"Yes."

"Here is the information disk. After you get all the information, I will shut down the main power. Once we reach this spot, we will set off the explosives, we will plant as we infiltrate." I nodded as I took the disk from him. I made sure my hand was able to slide against his as I took the disk. He looked away from me when I touched his hand.

After a second or two, he cleared his throat and we were off. He went to the front of the complex while I went to the back. Our only ways of communication were small earpiece walkie-talkies. I snuck my way past all of security without being seen. I planted explosives at ever turn I made until I found the room with the main computer. The room was empty and unguarded. I entered the room and locked the door. I started to hack into the computer system. I downloaded all the information from the hard disk to my disk.

"Are you at the computer yet?"

"Yes. I'm done."

"Okay. I am about to shut down all power. Meet you at our spot. And Trowa…"

"Yes."

"Be careful." I smiled as I put the disk into my pocket. I slowly walked to door when it flew open. Two guards came in with their guns drawn.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" I put my hands up and tried to see beyond the guards. If it is just two then I can take them. I didn't see anyone else so I lounged at them making a flip over them. I landed and drew my gun to the back of one of the guards' head.

"It would be wiser for you to put your hands up." The two guards dropped their guns at the same time. This is taking to long. I have to meet Quatre in a few minutes. I wrap my arm around the guard's neck and start to pull him toward the door. As I backed my way towards the door, I felt this stinging pain fly threw my head. I lost my grip on the guard as me and my gun fell to the ground.

No this can't be happening. Not now. I try to stand but someone kicks me in my ribs and I fall again losing my walkie-talkie earpiece. I push my mind to its limits to keep the pain as numb as I can. I have done this for years. I have pushed my physical and metal pain so far out of my mind that I no longer feel it or acknowledge it. This is the only way I know how to cope with the real world. Until I met Quatre. It was so hard to push the feelings I had for him out of my mind because it would start another pain. The more I tried the more painful it was to push him away. Now here I am probably about to die before I get a chance to straighten things with him.

"What are you doing here?" I just look at him and spit out some blood that formed in mouth. "Not going to talk huh?" He was a big man. He looked two feet taller than me and had red short hair. Before he could say another word to me, the power went out. Quatre I hope you are okay and safe. May your God protect you. "Go find out what's going on and radio me."

"Yes Sir." I watched as the two guards ran out of the door. I coughed and turned my attention back to the large man in front of me. I had no strength to move whatsoever. I was completely helpless. I felt my face smack the floor as the man stomped his foot down on my back. He pulled my arms behind me and handcuffed one hand. He pulled me across the floor to a near by beam and handcuffed my other hand to it.

"I am General Okinawa. It would be nice of you to tell me your business here." He placed a hand on my cheek. "Such smooth skin for a youth. Your mother had to be a very beautiful woman to have a son like you. I bet she wanted a girl. You look just like one." I watched him walk towards the door and lock it. As he started to approach me, my stomach started to get that sinking feeling.

He knelt beside me and put a cold and clammy hand on my face. "You know how long it been since I had a nice piece of ass?" He said to me as he licked his dry cracked lips. I felt his hands moving all over me. Why is this happening to me? How much more do I have to suffer? Why is it always like this? I push all those thoughts out of my mind and start to focus on making myself feel numb. I close my eyes and imagine myself being an ice cube melting on a table. A cracking sound brings me out of my trance. My head spins with earth quaking force. I feel warm blood flow down my face. I open my eyes only to be blinded in one due to the blood flow. "Don't go to sleep just yet." I feel his hands all over my body after he pulls my pants down to my knees. I want to throw up. I want to die.

Oh, Quatre forgive me.

"Quatre," I scream as the man pushes his fingers inside me. I hit my head against the beam as he did it again. I close my eyes in order to surrender to the unconscious darkness that calls my name. Before I fall into the abyss of darkness, I hear a loud ear piercing sound.

I open my eyes only to see the man lying on the ground with a hole in his head. I pick my head up and turn my eyes towards the door. I see an angel standing there and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**I love Gundam Wing. Oh, I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I am sorry I don't know who you are.**

**What is in a name  
I don't play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I don't have money cus I'm lame.**

The Crying Sunrise

**_Okay This is the final installment on this fic. I forgot I ever wrote this fic. I think I wrote this fic back in 2000 or 2001. I found a chapter that I guess I started to write. I rewrote it. I am trying to put closure to a lot of my unfinished fics so I can start posting the new ones I have written. Some of my old fics are really bad, so I guess the way to fix them is provide them with better chapters and conclusions. No spell check will be done on this piece. I will leave it as it is. Thank you to all those who read this fic._**

_**Warning: Death**_

4x5 and 3x4  
Plot: Wufei, Quatre and Trowa find themselves in a whirlwind of lustful emotions.

**Read, Relax and Review.**

A prisoner in my own mind. For two months, I stayed with Trieze. Wanting to leave; but couldn't. Going with him on his travels and being close enough to assassinate him. Never did I once attempt to kill him. It was like he had a power over my very being. Weak, I am letting my enemy manipulate me into staying with him. Shame washings over my face as I realize I'm free to go when I want. I'm not sure what I want. I haven't received a mission in two months. So I stayed. Why am I still giving reasons why I stay? It's time to leave.

"Dragon?" This always happens. Every time I am ready to leave, he calls to me. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes." I start to walk towards the window, but he grabs me from behind with a tight embrace. I can't take much more of his mind tricks. I find myself almost croaking out my words. "Please, I need to leave." He holds me tighter. I want to die; my emotions pour out of me in waves. Why am I crying again? Why cant I leave? What do I feel for him?

Trieze starts to rub the sides of my arms as he lets me go. "Dragon, you can go when you chose. I just worry that you will never return. I will never be able to hold you and love you the way you need. Join me so we can fight together." Who am I? I don't know anymore. I feel like I am being brainwashed. All his words were whispered in my ear in such a way that my body shudders. These feelings, my feelings are blinding me. I want to be loved. I want to be held by him. My body craves his every advance.

When did all this start? Quatre. He was the reason why I started to feel this way in the first place. He is the reason why I stay here. I wanted to forget my feelings for him. I made myself into the enemy's play toy because of my weak ambitions. Oh Nataku, how could I have let this go on for so long. "I don't want to fight along side you."

I walk towards the window and look back at a man who was once my enemy. I sigh as I lean against the window frame ready to jump down and run away from his colonial compound. An alarm stops me from jumping. "Are you being infiltrated?"

"I think so." I watch Treize turn on an intercom near the wall. "Status."

Static filled the room followed by a distorted voice. "Intruders…we have them cornered in the surveillance room…killed six of…men…armed…gun…dam…pilots…"

I was out of the window before he had a chance to say anything. I know he wanted me to stay. Not to get involved. I am involved. I am a gundam pilot and they are my comrades.

I raced around the colonial compound until I stood in back of the building that housed the surveillance room. This is stupid, I don't even have a weapon. I know the building is swarming with guards and soldiers. They will shoot me on site.

Good thing I studied the blue prints to this place. I take a few steps back and sprint towards the fire escape. I jump up and grab hold to the rusty metal bar attached the brick wall. I start to climb my way towards the roof. I can hear the gunfire and decide to use the ventilation system to reach my destination. I slowly lower my self down the bug infested vent until I am sure I'm positioned over the surveillance room. I reposition myself in order to see what I was getting into.

The first detail was the sound. No one was shooting. What happened? Had they killed or captured the pilots already? I take a slow and deep breath and focus on the visual layout of the room. The room was riddled with bullet holes. The computer and surveillance equipment was destroyed and scattered across the room. Damn. Is anyone alive in this room? I notice a few bodies on the ground but none of them were any military kin to me.

A voice invades the room. "We have you surrounded! Throw down your weapons and surrender! We will give you exactly twenty seconds to comply!"

I decide now or never as I slam my elbow into the metal vent opening. I screamed out, "Zero-five vent infiltration!" This is the dumbest thing I have ever done. Why on Earth am I risking my life this way? I hope no one shoots me. I jump down from the vent, crouch low and survey my surroundings.

"Zero-five, escape while you can." That's Quatre's voice. I stay low and make my way towards the wall. I was sure I would get shot.

"Zero-four, position." My whisper was almost inaudible. Quatre didn't respond but I could hear some slight knocks. I follow the sound and crawl towards a tipped over computer desk. I slowly make my way around and sit with my back against the underside of the metal desk. I look at those deep blue eyes and sigh in relief. "How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. We have to get Trowa out of here." His voice comes out in a panicked whisper. I look at the body laying in between his legs. Trowa was unconscious and bleeding, and so was Quatre. His head was rigidly supported by Quatre's chest. Zero-Four was clutching him with his left arm.

"You're bleeding."

"I know. But I have to get him out of here. How did you get in?"

"The vents." He looks at me in confusion. I'm sure he wants to know why I'm here. I cant tell him. I'm glad he doesn't ask. If he knew…he would shoot me. Hell, if the situation was reversed, I would shoot him.

A voice echoes through the room, "Your time is up! Prepare…Sir…"

There's a rustling of footfalls, murmuring and then a new voice penetrated the air. "This is General Khushrenada. I know at least one of you is severely injured. Surrender is the best option at this point. I will guarantee no harm will befall you or your comrade. I am waiting on your answer."

I look at Quatre to see what he will do. He makes a painful hitch in his chest and huffs. He looks down at Trowa and caresses his face. "We cant surrender. We cant." His voice is low and defeated. "I wont let them have him." I lean over him and study his wounds and injuries. His whole left side was shot up. He's bleeding everywhere. I cant see Zero-Three's face because Quatre is clutching it to his chest. I look at Trowa and place two fingers on his neck. Nataku. There's no pulse.

He's…he's…de…gone. I look up at Quatre and he looks at me with an expression that exposes his pain. "He didn't answer his com link. I couldn't get a hold of him. I wasn't suppose to come back after I shut the power down. But…I just couldn't…leave anyone behind." I nodded at him to continue. "When I found him he was being attacked by this perverted monster. I shot him." He took a deep breath. "I was shot before I had a chance to get into the room completely. I set off the explosives. Tried to take cover and protect… I…bullets…everywhere." He paused with intent to compose himself. "They keep firing rounds off…" He coughs. I frown as I notice the blood that spatters free and stains his lips. "I couldn't move him fast enough." The blood starts to run down the slides of his mouth.

He raises a gun in his right hand and clicks the release of the mag with his thumb. I watch as the empty magazine hits the ground with a thud. "I'm out of ammo," he says with a laugh. "Trowa called me his guardian angel before he…um…no…he's okay…isn't he Wufei?" I look down at Trowa and notice the blood on the back of his head…and the exit wound.

I was torn. How do I answer that? I knew in my heart Quatre was…he was… "Yeah, he's just sleeping. I'm gonna get us out of here."

He smiles at me. He opens his mouth to say something but a gurgling noise came out. He shuts his mouth and tries again. He whispers a thank you. I wipe the tears away from his eyes. He grabs my hand, "I love him."

"I know."

He shook his head. He places his right hand on my cheek. "I love you."

"I know." I lean in close and kiss him. I taste the tang of his blood on my lips. I slowly pull away and repeat, "I know."

"Escape." He slowly searches for something in his pocket. A coughing fit rakes through him. His coughs spray blood on me and Trowa. I don't bother to wipe the blood away from my face and neck. I just accept its hot stickiness. "Here." He hands me a detonator. I look at him and smile weakly. "I'm gonna sleep here for a little while with Trowa." He pulled the long prone body close to him. I watch with a conflicted detachment as he kisses Trowa's lifeless forehead. Somewhere deep inside I was jealous. Jealous over a dead man. Even in death, Trowa had Quatre.

"You have ten seconds to respond. I don't have the luxury of time."

"Ten." Oh Treize, I cant betray them anymore. It is so easy just to give up and let you capture me, knowing nothing will happen. I can go back and be in your arms again…but I cant…I still love him.

"Nine."

I scoot closer to Quatre and place my arm around his shoulder. "Is it alright if I sleep with you too."

"Eight."

He smiles and says, "I would love that." Then, he looks down at Trowa. "See. Trowa's already asleep."

"Seven."

I nod and embrace both of them. He whispers, "Wufei, can we all go see the sunrise tomorrow?" I can feel the low grasping of air emitting from his back. I can feel it slow down to faint shallow.

"Six."

"Yes. Yes we can. I love you."

"Five." He doesn't answer. I know why. I squeeze him. I wonder if Quatre and Trowa are watching the sunrise already. I hope they made some room for me.

"Four." I pressed the detonator and closed my eyes. The wind whips me in the face with harsh tingles of grit. I can feel the sand on my toes as I wave to them. Quatre runs up and grabs my hand and points in the distance. I look beyond the water, beyond the sea and towards the blending of it and the sky. Yes I see the sunrise. It warms me beyond burning. It is beautiful and the light slathers warmth over my eyes. My eyes start to tear up from the strength of the light and the heat of the sun. Crying sunrise, a crying sunrise indeed.

**THE END**


End file.
